Kumichou
by HimeHaeDen
Summary: Hyuuga Hinata is the 10th generation Boss of the most famous Yakuza Family but she declined the position to achieve her dream of becoming a teacher. Her sensei prowess shall be tested when she finally meets Class E-3D, the rumored most troublesome class in Fire University.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! Since I'm really inspired by the live action version of "GOKUSEN," here I tried making one that is related to that anime~**

**I will hope and wait for your reviews, okay? Just tell me, either positive or negative, your feedback about this one-shot! Sankyuu! I'm sorry if this fanfic will not live up to your expectation~**

**PLEASE REVIEW! :)**

**~❤Hime**

* * *

**"Kumicho"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

The sun is shining.

The clouds are smiling.

The 24 year-old Hyuuga Hinata's 2nd year in teaching at Fire University is approaching. She smiled as she fixed herself for the first day of classes. After putting on her blouse, skirt and coat, she wore her glasses and put her hair up in a pony-tail.

_'I am ready. I wonder which class will be given to me this year.'_

***Knocks on the door***

"Hai?" She answered from inside her room.

"Hinata-sama, breakfast is prepared."

"Hai, Neji-niisan. I'm coming." She smiled at herself in the mirror and went out of her room, immediately greeting her cousin. "Ohayou gozaimasu, Neji-nii."

Hyuuga Neji bowed his head and let his cousin walk towards the dinner area first and then following after.

"Ohayou gozaimasu, Ojou-sama!"

Hinata smiled at the four men bowing in front of her and proceeded in her seat. "Ohayou, minna."

Hyuuga Hiashi and Hanabi finally approached and went to their respective seats and they began eating their breakfast. Hinata and Neji are working as professors of college students, while Hanabi is in her first year college all in the same University.

The Byakugan is the World's most famous Yakuza clan led by its 9th generation head, Hyuuga Hiashi. As the eldest daughter, Hinata is the next Boss of their Yakuza Clan in which she planned on turning down that will make Hanabi the 10th Head. Her father was still trying to convince her to take the position since he believed that it is her birthright. Her cousin and first commander, Neji, convinces her to take her rightful place too. Even the Yakuza commanders and henchmen still considers her as the 10th generation Boss.

"Hinata-sama? Shall we go?"

The Hyuuga heiress lifted her head and nodded at Neji. "We should go before we get late."

"Take care on the way, Hinata." She nodded at her father. "Neji, Hanabi, be safe."

"Hai, Otou-sama!" Hanabi cheered and stood up from her seat.

"Gambatte ne, Ojou-sama!"

The henchmen bids at her and bows as she smiles at them and takes her leave with Neji and Hanabi. The three Hyuugas slipped in Neji's car, Hinata in the passenger seat, and drove to the Konoha University.

"Hina-ane, aren't you really going to take your inheritance?" Hanabi suddenly asked that made Hinata think about her oncoming take-over as the Byakugan's 10th generation Boss.

"This will be your third year as a teacher, are you really going to give up your position?" Neji also asked.

She smiled and stared out the window. "I love and enjoy being a teacher. I don't think I will be a good Boss in our business."

"Ane-chan, you will definitely be the greatest boss!" Hanabi tried to encourage her but it will not change her decision.

She just smiled and did not answer. _'Perhaps you will be a better Boss, Hana-chan.'_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Ane-chan, Neji-niichan, I'll go to my room now! See you two later!"

Hanabi disappeared by the halls even before Hinata or Neji can say something. Hinata just smiled at her imouto's giddiness while Neji just shook his head.

"I'll see you later at the auditorium for the assembly, Hinata-sama."

"Uhn. Have a nice day for the both of us, Niisan!" Hinata beamed and Neji walked to the faculty room of Science Department, so she started walking to the Engineering Department.

She remembered that she was supposed to remind Hanabi of her medicine but her sister just bolted to her room so she just looked for her cellphone to send her a message. Just when she found her phone, she was surprised by a sudden contact that made her bent backwards in surprise. She was so sure her body will fall but a pair of warm arms encircled in her waist that kept her balance and soon guided her to stand up straight again.

She looked at the intruder and was mesmerized by the pretty face of a man. He was by far the most beautiful man she has ever seen in her entire life.

_'Except for Neji-niisan, of course.' _She stumbled on her feet and shyly tried to get off the man. "Gomen nasai. Hontou ni." She bows apologetically and when she stood up straight again only to be greeted by a gorgeous smile.

"It is alright. I am sorry too, I was not paying attention." The man bowed at her too.

"O-Oh, It's... Uh... Okay." She suddenly felt herself blush at the embarrassment of not having to say anything. As the Hyuuga Heiress, she was trained to be able to speak wisely at any person's inquiry or statement so she was too embarrassed that she was speechless in front of this man.

"If it's not a bother, may I know your name, Miss?"

"Oh, I'm Hyuuga Hinata. Nice to meet you, Mr...?"

He smiled again. "Itachi. Uchiha Itachi. Pleasure to meet you, Hyuuga-san."

"N-No, call me H-Hinata. Hyuuga-san is my father, Uchiha-san."

"Then please call me Itachi."

"A-Alright. Uhm... Are you new here, Itachi-san?" She almost frown at her stutter. _'Hinata, please. Born in Yakuza Clan and still stutters? Urgh.'_

"Yes. I followed my brother here."

"Y-You're a s-student?!"

He chuckles which made him more beautiful. "No. I am going to teach Political Science."

"O-Oh, then-"

***Riiiiiiiiiing!***

"We should go. We are about to assemble in the auditorium today."

"Okay, thank you, Hinata-san."

She was not able to put her things in the faculty. _'Oh well! At least I met him first... Wait... WHAT?!'_

The two professors walked to the auditorium and saw that their co-teachers were already there too. She spotted her cousin, who was looking at her too, seated with their friend Ten-Ten.

"Teachers, please line up for the room assignment."

The head teacher, Ibiki, announced. All of the faculties assumed their positions inside the auditorium and one-by-one got assigned their homeroom classes. She didn't also know why there is a homeroom advisory for college students, but it is probably for the sake of the students.

"Uchiha Itachi, your advisory will be S-3A. Welcome to Fire University." Itachi nodded.

"Hyuuga Hinata, you are with E-3D this year. Good luck." Tsunade-sama nodded at her and gave her a lingering gaze. She is the President and Principal of Fire-U.

"Omygosh!"

"Oh~"

Many of the teachers gasped and reacted negatively at the mention of her.

"Good luck with them, Hinata-sensei." Kankuro winked at her.

"Hinata, be careful with those students, okay?" Ten-Ten skipped towards her and tapped her shoulder.

"Ten-chan, why is everybody giving me a pitiful look?"

"Because," Shizune, school nurse, approached them. "That class consists of the most badass students not only in the Engineering department, but also in the whole University. They were grouped together by Tsunade-sama herself based on their gangster-like attitudes and reputation since last year. They were feared among the Engineering students and across all departments."

"G-Gangster-like?" She gulped.

"Yes, they were very violent and often causes trouble."

She smiled and took a huge breath. "I can handle them."

"Are you sure?" Ten-Ten asked worriedly.

"Yes, she can." Neji answered. She smiled at him at his sudden appearance.

"I believe in you too, Hinata-san."

She turned to the person who spoke and mildly blush. "T-Thank you, Itachi-san."

_'You can do it, Hinata! Fight-o!'_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hinata stood in front of class E-3D. She was hearing the shouts, arguments and banters of her students this year. She will have two meetings with her advisory today. Homeroom and Advanced Thermodynamics. She sighed and decided to open up the door.

"Ohayou, class!" She greeted and looked at her students.

Almost all of them are standing, except for one who seemed to be sleeping. Everyone stopped talking and froze onto their feet as they took in the appearance of their new homeroom adviser.

"Woah~"

"Ooooooh~"

"Uhm. Please sit down, class." She said softly and soon everyone sat properly, some even arranged their tables and chairs. While some tried to lecture their classmates about sitting properly. "Hello. I'm Hyuuga Hinata. It is nice to meet you, Class E-3D. From now on I will be your homeroom adviser until you all graduate. Let's work together, ne?"

There was a silent pause before everyone yelled, except for one again.

"HAI, SENSEI!"

She smiled and was touched by the warm welcome of her new students. They said they were uncooperative and hopeless. She does not think so. She will do her best to guide her students until their graduation.

"Now, do you mind introducing yourselves so that I can know you?"

"No, problem, Hinata-chan-sensei!" Yelled the brown-haired boy with fangs from the right-back corner of the room.

"Thank you. Please tell me your name, age, future plan or dream. Let's start with you, please." She pointed at the farthest right-front side of the room.

The black-haired boy with a sunglasses and his face was covered by his attire. "Oda Shuichiro, 20 years old, I want to own the Sand University someday."

His classmates laughed that made Hinata feel frustrated. _'Is that even possible?'_

"Eiichiro Kishimoto, 19, Electrician, I guess."

And the introductions goes on until the final row of the students at the back.

"Inuzuka Kiba, 20, I'd like to take over our Pet shop. Heh." Said the brown-haired boy with fangs earlier.

"Akimichi Chouji, 20, I wanna be a chef!" The chubby boy introduced.

The pineapple-haired boy yawned and looked at her. "Troublesome. Nara Shikamaru, 20, I would most likely be staring at the clouds instead." Laughter boomed at what he said.

"Oh, oh! Sensei! I'm Uzumaki Naruto, 19 years old! I'm going to be the Hokage someday! And Shikamaru will be my advisor!" The blonde said with determination in his eyes.

"Stop dragging me to your dreams, Naruto." Shikamaru complained.

She smiled at him and looked at the last boy. He was still... sleeping. "Hey, Teme! Wake up! You bastard!" Naruto kicked the raven-haired boy's table. "Sorry about the teme, sensei!"

"Uzumaki-kun..." Before she even continued, the raven-head lifted his head and looked straight at her.

_'Black hair, onyx eyes... He's... He's...'_

"Uchiha Sasuke, 20. Hn." He was staring at her.

_'U...Uchiha..?'_

***RIIIIIIIIIIING!***

"Thank you, class. See you later."

She saw Uchiha Sasuke still staring at her. She honestly didn't know what to feel. "Bye, Hinata-chan-sensei!" Shouted some of her students.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hinata-sama."

The woman called looked behind her and nodded at Neji and they walked together in the halls.

"Did your class brought you trouble already?"

She smiled. "No, they were friendly actually."

"Hm. Tell me if they ever do something untolerable to you."

"Thank you, Niisan. I can handle them, though."

"I believe you."

The bell rang signaling that lunch break has finally started. She still needed to get to the faculty room to unload her things.

"Hinata-chan-sensei, let us assist you!"

The Hyuuga cousins turned around to see some of the students from E-3D were running and shouting towards them. It was... Naruto, Kiba, Shikamaru, Chouji and... _'Uchiha...'_

"Konnichiwa, Hyuuga-sensei!" Kiba and Naruto greeted Neji when they finally approached them, her cousin nooded at them, while Shikamaru and Chouji were right behind them by a meter. Uchiha Sasuke was some meters behind the Nara and Akimichi. He had his hands on his pockets and his face looked stoic.

_'Hinata, stop paying attention to him!'_

She obeyed her mind, and finally smiled at the giddy boys in front of her. Chouji was munching on a bag of chips, while Shikamaru just non-chalantly stopped some inches from Naruto's back.

_'Besides, there's a particular Uchiha you should pay attention to... Your crush!'_

She can feel her cheeks slightly burning from the thought of her crushing on Uchiha Itachi.

_'Stop it, Hinata! You should be ashamed of yourself!'_

"Uhm... I... I should go. See you boys at class." She suddenly excused herself from the embarrassment she is battling within herself.

"But, Hinata-chan-sensei!" Naruto and Kiba protested.

"Naruto, Kiba, sensei seemed to be busy." Chouji interrupted.

"Ch. She's a teacher, you know." Shikamaru added.

She smiled at the 4, but her gaze slipped to the Uchiha who just approached their little group. He was staring at her... again. _'Why is he looking at me like that?!'_

"Fine. See ya later, sensei!" Naruto let her off. She nodded and smiled at him and tried to avoid Sasuke's eyes. She and Neji walked off to their respective faculty rooms.

She sighed as her thoughts wander off to the Uchiha Itachi. _'Has he taken his lunch yet? Maybe he did.'_

"I never knew a professor could look so handsome and gorgeous as him!"

"I think I am in love, Yumiko-sensei!"

"Hey, Uchiha-sensei is mine!"

"I saw him first!"

"Oh, he's so professional and gorgeous!"

_'Great. Competitions. He is, indeed, very handsome to have many admirers. I'm sure not only from professors but from students too.'_

Hinata decided to get out of the faculty and get her lunch alone since she knows Neji still still has his class.

"Hyuuga."

She was exactly at the doorway when she looked up at who just said her name. Her eyes widen at the man who was standing before her. "Uchiha-kun, you-"

"Shut up."

Her eyebrows knotted at his foul mouth. A student should not be talking to a teacher like this.

"Don't think we trust you. You're just like those teachers."

"What?"

Before she could say more, the Uchiha boy turned his back on her and walked off. She did not exactly know what he's talking about but it seems that he does not like her as their new homeroom adviser. _'And he does not trust teachers.'_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

It is her second day as the adviser of E-3D and she plans on talking to them seriously, especially Uchiha Sasuke. She did noticed that even though they welcomed her, they seemed not to trust her with their dreams since they did not take her seriously when she asked them to tell her, just a few told her their dreams, and she was not even sure if those were true.

With a brave heart and large sigh, she marched towards the classroom but not before someone stopped her.

"Hinata-sensei."

"Hai, Ibiki-san?"

"Your class seemed to cause trouble at the second day."

"W-What? What did they do?!"

Morino Ibiki was about to answer when one of the teachers came rushing to them with a pant. "I-Ibiki-kyouto! Class E-3D! They're pummeling the students from E-3A!"

"W-What?!" Hinata worriedly ran to the direction of the classroom of E-3A and saw her students punching some of the students from 3A. Her eyes widened and she quickly went inside the room to stop them. "Stop! S-Stop it! Please! Uzumaki-kun, Akimichi-kun, Inuzuka-kun, Nara-kun, Uchiha-kun! Everybody!"

They continued like they didn't hear her so she was left with no choice. She stood in the middle of the room and inhaled a large breath.

"Class E-3D! Class E-3A! YAMERU!" She said like a true Yakuza Clan Boss. Hinata was a very polite and soft person, but when no one listens to her when she was going to say something, she tends to make them listen with her authoritative voice.

The two sections finally stopped and froze in their feet as they look at her. She slammed her fists in a table that silenced the students.

"I want to hear what you want to say, class." Now her calm, professional voice, spoke.

"As you can see, sensei. These bastards were ganging up on us! They bring nothing but trouble!"

"Yeah!"

"Punish them!" Some of the 3A students yelled.

"Hey, you started it!"

"Yeah!"

"You bitches!"

Yells of protest from her class boomed and a fight was about to break again when she slammed her fists on the table again.

"Students from E-3D, you are all suspended for causing a fight!"

They all looked at the doorway and there stood the head teacher Ibiki. He smirked at her, and she couldn't help but give him a glare. She can't let her student be suspended without further investigation. Naruto said that 3A started it. 3D must have a very valid reason to cause fight.

"Head Teacher, let me talk to my students. You can't just suspend them without further proof that they started this." Ibiki raised his eyebrow at her but she ignored him. She will not let him punish her students just like that. "C'mon, class." She got out of the room and made her students follow her to their classroom.

"Hn. Stop trying to pretend you care for us! You're just like them, judging us before even knowing us." Uchiha Sasuke stated when they all got inside their room. She looked at him and stood in front. They were all looking at her like she's an enemy.

"Yes, I don't know you. That's why I am trying to know you. Believe what you want but I am not the type of person to pretend to be someone I am not. But one thing is for sure, I WON'T LET THEM PUNISH YOU JUST LIKE THAT. They didn't even have enough proof that you started it. Tell me the truth, class. And I will take care of the rest."

Everyone fell silent. Sasuke was still glaring daggers at her. He still does not trust her. But it is acceptable, it was only their second day together as adviser and students.

"Hinata-chan-sensei, we didn't started it!" Naruto started.

"Yeah! Sanada and Horyou ganged up on Kenichi! He ended up on the clinic earlier." Kiba added.

"We went to their room to ask them why they did that, instead Horyou punched Kiba immediately. Even before we got a hold of things, all of those 3A students jumped on us." Chouji explained further.

"Troublesome. We weren't about to fight but they said stupid things about our parents so we had to shut them up."

"Don't waste your time explaining to her. She'll end up selling us to the head teacher anyway." Sasuke said and walked out from the room. She looked at her students and she understood them. They weren't fighting for themselves, they fought for their parents' name.

She smiled as her eyes became tearful. She haven't known them well enough, just from their files, but they were showing her that they are not as bad as what other teachers thought. _'Yosh! I'll definitely not give up on them!'_

"I believe you, guys. Leave everything else to me. And get Uchiha-kun, okay?" She smiled at them and then walked out of the room and walked towards the head teacher's office.

She entered the office and almost slammed the door as the head teacher looked up to her.

"They did not cause the fight. 3A did."

"And you believe them?" His mocking tone made her frown.

"The teacher is supposed to believe her students. Even if you claim E-3D is hopeless and always brings trouble, that does not mean they are bad. They made mistakes, everybody makes mistakes. No matter what, I will protect those kids and I will guide them until their graduation. They will graduate together."

She was the one to get proofs that 3A was the one who started it all. She even recorded their confession but she will definitely not tell how she got their confession. In the end, E-3A got suspended while E-3D had detention on the third day of classes. It was better punishment than calling their parents since they still fought. Hinata was proud of her students, but she needed to know them more.

Two weeks after the first trouble she was in, more little troubles happened until a major one arrived that day.

"Bad news! The head teacher accused Chouji of stealing the fundraising money!" Soujuro yelled when he entered the room. "Sensei, Chouji was called in the office!"

She immediately ran to the head teacher's office and saw Chouji being picked on by Ibiki. Her eyes glowered and without permission, she entered the room. Ibiki was about to slap Chouji but she caught his hand.

"You can't lay a hand on my student, Ibiki-san. You haven't even heard what he was going to say."

"I don't need to. I know he stole the money, one of the students saw him with the bag."

"Chouji-kun?"

"Sensei, that bag consists of chips! I wouldn't steal money from head teacher!" Chouji confessed.

"See, Ibiki-san? Chouji would never-"

Ibiki interfered. "You are one-sided towards your students, Hinata-sensei!"

"No, you are one-sided, Ibiki-san. You always assumed that my students will do the worst things when in fact you don't know them. You always brand them as The Troublesome Guys when they are even better than most students. And you always try to blame them with the worst scenarios. Why don't you investigate first before pointing at them?!" Hinata was not aware that she was in Yakuza mode until the head teacher glared at her. "Sumimasen." She bowed because she had raised her voice on a superior not because she just lectured the head teacher.

"If you are so confident about them, then prove that Akimichi is innocent."

"I will. Let's go, Akimichi-kun." She took his arm and dragged him outside the room. "Don't worry, Akimichi-kun, I believe you." She smiled at him but she noticed the bruises and his scarred lower lip.

"S-Sensei, I saw who took the money."

"You do?! Who?!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hinata vows that no one shall lay a finger on her students. After hearing Chouji's confession. She went out of the school and ran to the Sakura bridge warehouse where the thieves were hiding. Chouji confessed that he attempted on bringing back the money that Ibiki-san accidentally left in the bench of Sakura bridge but the thugs saw him and took the money by force. They ganged up on him leaving him with scars and bruises. She took off the rubber band that holds her hair in a pony-tail and let her hair fall onto her back.

She popped her neck-bone and fingers. Her last fight was this summer with her hengmen and Hanabi. Surely, she's not that rotten yet, right? She was supposed to be the 10th Generation Boss, surely she's still as good as she was back then in a gang fight, right?

She took a large metal rod and smashed it onto the large metal door of the hideout. She repeated the process until the door collapsed and she took sight of the 7 thugs that took care of Chouji. They will pay for it. She threw the metal rod on the ground as she glared at each men.

"Hah! Lookie! A brave girl!"

"What do you want?!"

"Let's play with her!"

"I came to retrieve the 500,000￥ you stole from my student!" She yelled in her Yakuza voice.

"Teacher? So... You are the teacher of that bratty kid? Hahahaha!"

"You make us laugh!" Laughter boomed inside the hideout. She immediately spotted the bag of money and walked towards it.

She was a mere meter from the money when someone stood in front of her and aimed a punch at her face. She smoothly moved away and caught his arm. She smirked at him and twisted his arm making him scream in pain. The thugs took their weapons and approached her. One by one taking punches and kicks from her. She aimed a solid punch in the gut at the last man which made them all fell to the ground in a huge pile.

_'I still do rock at this.' _She smirked at herself and took the bag of money.

She turned her back on the thugs and came face to face with Uchiha Sasuke. Her eyes widened in shock. He didn't see her, did he? Oh, but she is the only one who is still standing so that makes her the culprit!

"U-Uchiha-kun."

He scanned the area. "You."

"H-Huh?"

"How did you?"

"W-What? I..." She avoided eye contact and started panicking. "I didn't do i-it. I-It was t-the m-man with... tuxedo. Y-Yes, right! He r-rescued me!"

"Don't shit with me, Hyuuga. I watched you took them down."

"You what?!"

Now, she can't really hide it.

She sighed. "Fine. My... My father was the best taekwondo master in Japan. He knows different kinds of martial arts so... He taught me."

"That's not martial arts. That's gang fight."

"Uh... No? I... I have to go back, Uchiha-kun! Bye!"

She ran away as fast and as far away as possible. That Uchiha must not know she is from a Yakuza family!

She hurried to the school and finally proved Ibiki and the others that Chouji didn't steal the money. She lied by saying she called cops and got the thugs arrested and she found the money on their hideout.

Finally, E-3D rejoiced again at Chouji's expulsion acquittal. But someone seemed to be missing.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Uchiha Sasuke is not dumb to believe what that Hyuuga Hinata used as an alibi. He knew there was something different about her. He sometimes heard Hyuuga Neji called her **Hinata-sama **and** Ojou-sama**. His doubts were even proved when he saw her fought like a skilled Gang member against Chouji's attackers.

Whatever she is and wherever she came from, he will know.

He was about to take his leave when he noticed a thing flashing beside the table where the money was place earlier. It was... a cellphone.

He took it and opened. There was a call.

_"Moshi-moshi, Ojou-sama! Tetsu desu!"_

_'Ojou-sama, huh?'_ "Gomen. The owner dropped her phone." He answered.

_"Oh. Can you please return it at ** ******** street, Byakugan Compound."_

"Hai."

He turned off the call and went to the place where the man told him. Byakugan Compound. It was oddly familiar, he was sure he heard it before. He flipped the phone and saw the Hyuuga's name at the back of it.

He took a bus and a few walks until he reached the said compound. The _Byakugan Family _was proudly written at the entrance of the main house. The place was huge, as huge as the Uchiha compound. Byakugan Family was a...

"Irasshai! What can we do for you?"

Two tall men with big body built was in front of him, smiling and bowing. Both looked at him and he immediately recognized one of them. He saw him at the Takoyaki booth yesterday. Hyuuga Hinata was talking to him.

"Ah! Y-Y-You!" He pointed at him like he saw a ghost. "Y-Y-You are Ojou-sama's s-student!"

The two men dragged him inside the compound and made him sit in the receiving area. Their compound was also the traditional style like the Uchiha's. They still sat on the floor.

And then it struck him.

_'Byakugan... Yakuza...'_

He frankly asked the two if the family was a Yakuza Clan. The two seemed to be debating on telling him but soon gave up since he already knew. They told him the story about Hyuuga Hinata being the 10th Generation Boss but she declined it to pursue her dream of becoming a teacher. Hyuuga Neji is her cousin and Hyuuga Hanabi, whoever she is, is her imouto. They also told him that nobody should know that she is from a Yakuza clan so they made him swear not to tell anybody. He just nodded and thought it through. He was not the type to gossip on somebody, he just happened to be very observant.

The japanese doors opened suddenly revealing a smiling Hyuuga, a stoic one and a frowning one. The older girl's eyes widened at the sight of him, her smile turning into an O shape.

"W-What are y-you doing here?!" He smirked at her surprised expression.

_'She could be cute at times. Heh... Wait... What?!'_

"Tetsu, Minoru! What did you do?!" She exclaimed. Now the number one student who hated her knows who she really is. He would probably hate him more now and tell his classmates about her... business.

"Sumimasen, Ojou-sama!" The two bowed lowly at their boss.

Sasuke glanced at the Hyuuga. Maybe he can trust her then.

"I brought your phone back. No need to yell at them." He answered making the two men looked up at him.

"Uchiha." He looked at Neji.

"Hn. I won't tell. I already swore to them." He non-chalantly said that made Hinata smile. at him.

"Uchiha Sasuke is in my house... Kyaaaaaaa!" He turned to look at the younger girl and frowned. Fangirl?

"Hanabi-sama, please do not scream. Oyabun might hear you." Tetsu said as he bowed at the youngest Hyuuga.

"Hihi~ Sorry!"

"What's the commotion all about?"

He knows this man. His brother, Itachi, already told him about the old man. He is Hyuuga Hiashi. The 9th Generation Boss of the Byakugan Family. The old man's gaze lingered at him with questioning look.

Another round of lecture and stories for him, then. He didn't complained though, he just listened.

After two hours of discussion, including the dinner, he made sure that he will not tell anybody about the Hyuuga's secrets, especially Hinata and Neji. He was accompanied outside the compound by Hyuuga Hinata herself. Since she insisted that as his teacher, she should take care of him, she walked him to the gates. Just like a girlfriend does to a boyfriend bidding good night.

_'What the fvck, Sasuke?!' _He thought violently. He couldn't be attracted to his homeroom adviser, could he?!

"Thank you for swearing your loyalty, Uchiha-kun."

He suddenly remembered Naruto, Chouji, Kiba, Shikamaru and the others.

_"Just Naruto, Hinayu-sensei!"_

_"Kiba."_

_"Shikamaru."_

_"Chouji."_

_"Kishimoto."_

They all asked her to call them by their first names. Naruto even thought of a nickname for her. **"Hinayu" **from her name hYUuga HINAta.

"Sasuke."

He stared at his teacher as she stared back at her. "Huh?"

"Sasuke. Not Uchiha-san."

"But-"

"You called them by their first names."

"Oh, I thought since you hate me-"

He cut her words again, and looked away. "I don't hate you."

Hyuuga Hinata smiled and suddenly ruffled his hair. "Sasuke-kun. Arigatou."

He smirked at her and get her hand off his head. "Don't overdo it."

"Hm. See you at class tomorrow, then?"

"Hn." She bade good bye, he started walking away from the compound.

He headed to his apartment. He lives alone and does not plan on going back because of his controlling father. Itachi supported his financial case since his brother didn't want him to be controlled like how Itachi was.

With the two of them, Itachi is the genius. He is the favored one, gaining the attention of his whole family even the outsiders. Their father wanted Itachi to be like him but Itachi was full of his crap so he left the Uchiha compound and pursued being a Lawyer all by himself while working. Their mother was secretly sending money to Itachi although at times Itachi sends them back.

After Itachi left, he was the one to burden the expectations set for his brother. His father scolds at him if he gets as low as A negative or B positive. Yes, he is smart too, just not as smart as his genius brother. He got fed up of all the controlling so he also left. By that time, Itachi was already a lawyer at the very young age of 24, so Itachi decided to support him. Although they were living in the different sides of Tokyo, that is until now.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Three months had already passed ever since class E-3D met Hyuuga Hinata. There were still some minor troubles but they get out of it with the help and guidance of their adviser. Hinata earned the respect and trust of her students, even Uchiha Sasuke's.

"Ohayou!"

_'Speaking of the devil...'_

Her greeting was not ignored by her students of course.

"Ohayou, Hinayu!"

"Ohayou!"

"Yo!"

"Shall we start, then?" She beamed, smiling happily at them.

Sasuke can't help but smirk at their teacher's giddy mood. Her cheerful attitude did wonders to his mood these past few days. He just found himself smiling or smirking because of her antics.

"Is everything alright, Sasuke-kun?"

His head snapped up to meet his teacher's eyes, he even noticed that his friends has their clueless expressions.

"Oh! Sasuke must be in love!"

"Yeah! Is that right, Naruto?"

"Yup! Sasuke seemed to be spacing out more these past few days! I wonder who the unlucky girl is!?"

"Is it true, Sasuke-kun?"

He rolled his eyes at his friends and chose to stare at his teacher's wide doe-eyes. He was even startled when after blinking he found Hinata's face a mere inch from his. He tried to avoid her eyes but quickly noticed that his classmates were slowly inching towards him too.

He rolled his eyes in annoyance and pushed Hinata, careful not to be harsh, which made his friends be shoved backwards too.

"Shut up."

"Aw! You're so selfish, Teme!"

"Yeah!"

"You should tell us so we could help you!"

"Let's leave him be, class. Let's start, okay?"

"HAI!"

_'They're too hyper.'_

Hinata started her lecture while her students struggled to remain awake and active. Although most of Sasuke's classmates were not academically good, Hinata tries to simplify her lessons to make them understand.

After an hour and a half later the bell rang signaling that it is their lunch break already. Class E-3D's adviser smiled and bade good bye at them. He watched her as she gracefully went out of the room.

When she was finally out of sight, he stood up and get out of the room also. He was going to approach her and talk to her about... something. He realized he was too late when she saw her with a man. Not just any other man, though. His brother, Itachi.

"Thank you for waiting for me, Itachi-sensei."

"I told you, Itachi is fine." She just smiled at him and they started walking side by side.

"So it is Hinayu after all. I've always suspected you to be crushing on her."

He didn't bother to turn around and see who it was. He had a gut feeling Shikamaru would know since besides him, the Nara is the only one who is very observant in their class.

"Hey, Sasuke, Shikamaru! Let's go get our lunch!" Naruto yelled making him and the Nara turn around and find Naruto, Kiba and Chouji already waiting for them. They started walking to the Fire-U gates. They are going to eat lunch outside since they have 2 hours break today.

They slowly approached Ichiraku, the Ramen house where they spend their lunches mostly. It didn't take long when the ramen house was filled with 26 E-3D students. They were chattering and annoying each other as they eat their meals.

"Hah! Those 3D students! They're stupid to think that they're cool!"

"Yeah! They're all just bastards, the blacksheeps of their school!"

Laughter boomed outside the ramen house, but class E-3D can clearly hear them.

"What a joke!"

"Their parents must be suffering to have kids like those shitheads!"

Another laugh. Chouji's chopstick snapped into two due to the impact of his grip.

"They're just lucky they have that teacher with huge breasts!"

"Yeah! Her rack looked soft!"

"When I see her walking alone in the streets, I'll drag her to a dark alley and make my way with her!"

"I'll kidnap her and fuck her 10 hours straight!"

_'That's it.'_

Sasuke's fists clenched as he stood up and headed for the exit. He was quickly followed by his classmates as they walk towards the bastards that dared say such filthy things about their adviser.

"Shut the shit and fight us." Kiba barked angrily still trying to maintain his cool.

"Heh." These guys were from Shirokin College in Kanagawa Prefecture. They are brave enough to challenge the Fire-U students, especially Hyuuga Hinata's class E-3D.

The guys smirked and walked ahead to the nearest warehouse while Sasuke and his classmates followed their challengers. E-3D students were confident that they can handle these Shirokin guys but what they didn't know was their own comrade was kidnapped awhile ago.

It was Yuto. He was one of the toughest guys in E-3D.

Naruto's blue orbs widened when he finally saw Yuto at the center of the warehouse, his head was held by a girl from Fire University too. Yuto was beaten to pulp, his body covered in blood. Yuto had seen the girl being harassed by these guys so he decided to defend her but Shirokin students were too many and they had weapons which resulted to Yuto being beaten up.

"WHAT THE FVCK?!"

Naruto shouted and attacked the Shirokin guy in the middle. The fight broke out when Naruto made a move. Fire-U versus Shirokin College.

The girl that held Yuto started to watch in horror. She fumbled at her cellphone to contact someone who can help them. She was too frightened at what was happening in front of her that she didn't understand herself since she started crying and shaking as she talked to the person in the other line.

After the call, she held Yuto close and buried her face in his neck to avoid seeing the bloody war. She didn't know what else to do.

Meanwhile, as Sasuke started his violent assault, some of his classmates were already beaten and badly hit by those guys' weapons. He continued on as he kicked another guy and avoided the other's hits.

"YAMERU!"

Sasuke's eyes widened when he heard that familiar voice. He stopped his rampage and froze in his position.

His classmates ceased attacking too and they all turned to the person standing at the door of the warehouse.

She was now walking towards them. She looked at him in disapproval and changed her direction to Yuto and the girl. They all watched her in silence, like no fight had occured.

"Bunch of kids... How could you... You dared hurt one of my precious students. And you dared use filthy weapons on them."

Hinata knelt down to Yuto and caressed his bloody face. She whispered something that made the girl nod.

She stood up again and turned to their challengers. "FIGHT AND VIOLENCE IS DIFFERENT! To fight is to protect someone you dearly cared for! But you... You used weapons to hurt people and that is violence! It was a meaningless thing! You are a shame in the thug world! You still have more things to learn in fighting! And no one can hurt my beloved students without paying for it!"

"Hah! This teacher is too cocky!"

Some of the Shirokin students attacked her but she eased away and tapped the abdomen of one guy that made him fall to his knees and clutch his stomach. Their eyes widen at their adviser's swift and gentle movement. Half of the students fell to their knees clutching everything Hinata's hand touched and hit.

_'What the hell did she do to them?!' _Only Sasuke knew that she was truly excellent in fighting because he knew what business of the clan she came from.

"Hinayu..."

"She's... awesome!"

"Where did she learned that?!"

As fast as she could, she knocked all students on the ground. Although they weren't covered in blood, they gave signs that they will not be fighting back anytime soon.

"What did you do to them, Hinayu?!" Kiba suddenly asked.

"Yeah! They weren't bloody, but they cannot move!"

Hinata nodded at Sasuke and turned to her other students. "It was a special technique taught in my family."

Shikamaru and Chouji approached Yuto to carry him. The girl gently helped them pick him up and soon all of them came out of the warehouse.

"You, guys, stop engaging in these kind of troubles, okay? You were lucky that Tohoshima-san called me as soon as your fight broke out."

"Hn."

She sighed in defeat as she and her class went back to the university being careful not to let others see their appearances. She quickly told them to change their clothes so that nobody would know where they came from.

"Hinayu."

Hinata was surprised when Sasuke called her that nickname. The two of them were the only ones left in the room. Although it was still inappropriate because he should call her sensei but she was happy, nonetheless, his perceptions about her changed.

"You shouldn't have done that."

"You are my students. I wouldn't let you get in trouble and get caught."

"Your profession is also at stake."

Her eyes widened at what he said. Could Sasuke be... He's... concerned about her standing as a teacher?

She smiled at him as her heart soften.

"Thank you, Sasuke-kun."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hinata-sensei! Hinata-sensei!"

The Hyuuga lady turned to look at the woman. It was Shizune-san. The nurse.

"You are called to the Head Teacher's office! Now!"

Hinata had a bad feeling about this. Her steps gets harder and faster as she strolled her way towards the office of the Head Teacher Ibiki. When she reached it, some teachers were waiting in the large room, Neji excluded, since he resigned 3 days ago to partly take on the Hyuuga Corp. and help Hinata's father until she decided to claim the company.

Most of the teachers were looking at her as if they were afraid of a monster. Itachi-san was the only exception, for he knows a long time ago about her and her background.

"We will give you an option, Hinata-sensei. You may resign or we will fire you."

Hinata's eyes widened at Ibiki-san's words. Itachi's eyes bore disapproval. Where was Tsunade when you need her?

"It has come to our knowledge that you just fought with the students of Shirokin College with your students. It was already in the news that you were to be the 10th Boss to the most famous Yakuza Clan. If you give importance to your students, you shall resign immediately to avoid more conflict for the students and the school in the future."

"But I... I forfeited my title! I was never going to inherit the business! I only wanted to be a teacher!"

"We are sorry, Hinata-sensei. But we are doing this for the sake of our university and its students."

Hinata couldn't believe it! After almost 3 years of teaching... Her dreams crumbled! She must voluntarily resign or they will fire her! Her eyes brimmed with tears that she can't control anymore. It was her dream... to be a teacher.

Suddenly, warm arms wrapped around her protecting her from any physical pain. Her head buried in a man's clothed chest. It was Uchiha Itachi.

He was trying to tell her that it will be alright.

It was her promise to secure her students' future. She will do what she has to do. She had to write a resignation letter.

Meanwhile, in class E-3D.

"Guys! Guys!"

"It's Hinayu!"

The boys paid attention to their two classmates at their announcement about their adviser.

"She submitted a resignation letter to Ibiki!"

The room was filled in silence as every eyes on class E-3D widened.

_'She's... leaving?! Because of us?!'_

Sasuke didn't know what he will do first. Slam anything at the wall, punch anyone near him or walk out of the room and find their homeroom teacher. In the end, he stood up and did the third option. He will not give her up without a fight.

"Sasuke! Where are you going?!" The blonde called.

"I'm going after her."

As soon as Sasuke said that, everyone started following him. They all spotted her walking out of the university.

"Hinayu!"

"Hinayu-sensei!"

She looked at them but soon ignored them and walked faster. They all followed her outside the university. They were trying to catch since they were meters away from her.

"Hinayu! Tell us! It's our fault, right?!"

"You did that for us, right?!"

They all stopped when she halted and turned to them.

"NO! I DID NOT DO IT FOR YOU! I RESIGNED BECAUSE OF YOU! YOU WERE ALL TOO TROUBLESOME TO HANDLE! I DON'T WANT TO BE BOTHERED ANYMORE! I AM TIRED OF ALL OF YOU!" It was a good thing that she was too far away, they couldn't see her tears.

"Then how about your promise!?" Kiba barked angrily.

"You told us you will guide us until we graduate! And now you're leaving?!"

"I LIED! I COULDN'T HANDLE YOU! YOU WERE TOO ANNOYING! Just... JUST GO BACK TO SCHOOL!"

With that, she left and never turn back again leaving her students heartbroken and frustrated. They thought she was different. After all they've been through... They thought she was the one who truly cared for them. The one who is truly proud of them, but they were wrong. She didn't really cared.

Class E-3D dispersed with that thought except for Sasuke and Shikamaru. Sasuke remained silent all throughout. He was busy analyzing her face, her reactions, her gestures.

She is... "Lying."

"She was crying too. She's really troublesome. Hiding all those pain for herself." Shikamaru sighed. For he also didn't know how to help their adviser that have been able to come close to each and one of them.

The lazy Nara admits for the first time that someone has finally get into his heart so easily. He respects Hinayu, and he does not want her gone. She was the only teacher who actually appreciates them and does not judge them by appearances and/or background.

The two black-haired boys went back to the university, their classmates were all silently slouched in their seats.

"I wish we could do something!"

"Argh! She did everything for us yet we can't do anything for her!"

"Now I feel truthfully useless!"

Uchiha and Nara were surprised their classmates did not believe Hinata's words earlier. So they all believe that she was just lying for their sakes. The two just thought they gave up and got mad at Hinata.

The day ended with Class E-3D having thought of nothing to make their beloved sensei come back to them. Tomorrow will be the semester's final general assembly and they were surely disappointed that Hinata was not there to witness them being announced as candidates for graduation.

Everyone heaved a large sigh leaning on their respective tables, except for Sasuke.

"Let's beg."

His classmates all turned to him in curiosity. "What was that, Teme?"

"I said, let's beg. Tomorrow. At the assembly."

He looked at Shikamaru and he nodded in agreement as everyone else gave each other looks of approval. "'Ttebayo! Let's do it!"

"For once let's do something for Hinayu-sensei!"

"Yeah! I knew she was just lying!"

"She's not a good liar anyway."

They all shrugged and lightened up for the plan tomorrow. The will do whatever it takes to get Hinata back. Sasuke will do whatever it takes to get Hinata to be with them again.

_'She just has to see us graduate. She has to take us there. That's it, no other reason.'_

But he perfectly knew he was denying his growing feelings for their adviser. Through those days, weeks, months they have been together, Sasuke had grown to like her more than just their teacher. She is... **_special_**.

The next day had come and class E-3D was prepared to have their little rampage at the gymnasium during the assembly. Tsunade won't be there so they have the guts to crash the event, she wouldn't dare expel them all anyway. Their only obstacle would be the two elders and Ibiki, the head teacher.

"Spread and create a flock! Are you ready, everyone?!" Yuto yelled.

"Yeah!"

The gym's front door slammed open making the teachers and students turn to the class who just dared make a scene. Ibiki's eyes widened when he saw class E-3D.

"Ino! It's class E-3D!" A bubblegum pink-haired student, Haruno Sakura, from a medical course, squealed.

"Omygod! That's Sasuke-kun!" The blonde mentioned, Yamanaka Ino, from the same course, cheered.

"He's so hot even if he's rebellious!" -Sakura

"Yeah! And he is really smart too!" -Ino

The two giggled which distracted some of their classmates.

Everyone was silenced when suddenly a loud voice shouted, his word directing to the head teacher.

"Bring her back!"

"Yeah! Hinayu-sensei belongs to us!"

"We don't care if she's a yakuza boss!"

"She'd thought us what we needed to learn and that's all that matters!"

"She was the only one who stayed with us and had been patient with us. She changed us all without her knowing. And she did not only taught us lessons from the book, she taught us lessons from real life. She is the best teacher this university will ever have because she believed in her students when no one else will." Sasuke was the last one to deliver his thoughts.

Meanwhile, Shizune fumbled with her phone to contact Hinata. Once she got through she immediately told her of what was happening. The dark purple-haired woman hung up the phone and run to the university as soon as she can. Once done, Shizune looked up to her seatmate and smiled at the older Uchiha which earned her a nod. He is surely equally hot with his brother from E-3D. Shizune giggled.

"E-3D!"

Everyone turned to the huge doors again and saw another scene-stealing person walking towards her former students. She was teary-eyed when Shizune mentioned that her students were trying to defend her and get her back. It just meant that she is precious to them as they are to her.

"You... BRATS! You didn't have to do this! I want you to graduate so go to your seats and listen to what the head teacher has to say!" She lectured.

"How can we just sit and relax when we knew exactly what you have done for us? We can't just let them take you away from us after all we've been through. You think we'll make it 'til the graduation day without you? Hell no. Naruto will even fail everything in a breath."

"Hey, you Teme!" Naruto protested at Sasuke's last sentence. Hinata stopped herself from laughing and crying at the same time because of Naruto and Sasuke.

"We are telling you, head teacher. It was pointless of forcing us to graduate without Hinayu-sensei. She's been our pillar, our cheerer. You think we will be encouraged even if with just 5 months left? No." Shikamaru remarked, making Hinata even more teary-eyed.

"WE BEG YOU! PLEASE LET HER TEACH US AGAIN ONE LAST TIME!"

Everyone's eyes widened, especially Hinata's, when all 26 students of class E-3D fell on their knees and bowed as low as the ground, begging the elders and the head teacher.

Ibiki couldn't say anything but look at the two elders in inquiry. He himself was touched at the act. Never had E-3D, especially Uchiha Sasuke, get as low as beg for anything or anyone. This is... history.

Ibiki glared at the elders and went towards the center of the stage and stared at the students. "Ehem. E-3D, please, rise."

Hinata's students had risen their heads and looked at Ibiki.

"Rise and I will say something." The guys obeyed and stood on their feet waiting for what the strict head teacher was going to say. "That act... It was the most... touching thing a teacher can ever witness. I am sure Hinata-sensei cannot explain what she is feeling right now."

Sasuke and the others looked at Hinata and saw her crying already. It was not in Sasuke's nature to comfort anyone, because he has never experienced it before but just for today... He walked to his adviser and hugged her, burying her head into his clothed chest which made her cry louder.

"It was true. I have seen Hinata-sensei do her job as not only your teacher, but also a parent to each and one of you whenever you bring troubles. She had never even once mistrust you, she always defended you, and she always tried on protecting you. Maybe... Just maybe... it is time to change our traditions and try on something new, what was right. Welcome back, Hyuuga Hinata-sensei."

Everyone fell silent in seconds and then...

"YEAAAAAAAH!"

The gym was filled with cheers and laughters as class E-3D managed to get their precious sensei back. Sasuke, on the other hand, refused to let her go from his hug. She was still crying, and he wouldn't dare let anyone hug her.

Uchiha Sasuke gave his rarest smile at the sight of his happy classmates... and friends, and looked down at the woman he was holding. She soon got out of his hug and went to her other students for a group hug. Sasuke stayed at the back as other teachers approached their group.

"I am glad everything's alright now." His older brother said.

"I think I'm going to ask Hinata-sensei for dinner later." Sai, Hinata's co-teacher, declared.

"Not if I ask her first." Itachi smirked which made Sai and Sasuke look at him.

"Sorry, you two, but she's going to end up with me." Sasuke confidently said and walked to his classmates and teacher, breaking his way towards the woman who definitely stole his full attention.

"We shall have dinner together, then, ne?" Hinata cheered at her students.

"Hell, yeah!"

"Your treat, sensei!"

"Thank you, Hinayu!"

"Hey, wait! Why me?!"

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hinata-san." The Hyuuga Heiress turned her head and saw none other than a handsome older Uchiha, smiling at her.

"Oh. Hello, Itachi-san." She smiled back.

"Do you have a minute?"

"Huh? Oh, su-"

"No, she don't. Let's go." Before she got to say something to her crush, she was cut by her student.

Sasuke held her left wrist, shot a deadly glare at his older brother and dragged her teacher to the school garden. "Sasu-"

"Shush." Her eyes widened at his arrogance. "Before you say anything, I just want to tell you something before graduation comes." Hinata nodded as a sign for him to continue. "I never paid attention to any girls before, usually they would be the ones fussing over me. But this is the first time I have taken a liking on a woman so... I don't really know what to say or do. Hyuuga Hinata, after graduation I will definitely pursue you. I like you a lot. You're the first. I don't really know why I like you, but that's that."

"I... Sasuke..." She can feel heat rising to her cheeks. Never in her wildest imagination that a boy, her student nonetheless, will have feelings for her. Not to mention a really handsome boy, indeed.

"I know. I will still continue liking you, though. Hn. See you later then." And before she can utter something, he gave her a peck on the cheek and started walking away, but not without Hinata noticing a smirk plastered in his kissable lips!

_'Aaah! That Uchiha! He thinks he can get away from what he did!' _She just chuckled and soon followed Sasuke, putting her arms around his broad shoulders, which made it look like she was hanging in his back. "You, brat!"

"Hey, stop it!"

"Hah! I will make you pay for that unannounced kiss!"

"What? Want another one?" His teasing smirk stretching in his mouth.

"Why, you-"

She just smiled and let him be.

"Maybe, Sasuke. Maybe."

"Hn. Trust me, you'll fall for me sooner or later."

"Don't be cocky."

.

.

END

* * *

**And so there it is! Please, tell me what you think! Thank you. :)**

**Hyuuga Hinata as Yamaguchi Kumiko**

**Uchiha Sasuke as Sawada Shin**

**Uzumaki Naruto as Uchiyama Haruhiko**

**Nara Shikamaru as Minami Youchi**

**Inuzuka Kiba as Noda Takeshi**

**Akimichi Chouji as Kumai Teruo**

**Uchiha Itachi as Shinohara Tomoya**

**-Hime**


	2. Author's note

Uhm... Hi!

**Any suggestions for a SasuHina, ItaHina, NaruHina, etc., fic?**

**Thank you so much! ^^**

**I will accept requests! :)**

**-Hime**


End file.
